legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Parker
Noah Parker is Betty's best friend, He's an honor-rol student who likes to write and do math Unlike Betty, he's not very athletic, and the only sport he seems to be any good at is baseball, he can also skateboard rather nicely. He also has a strong crush on Betty, though she seems mostly oblivious to it, and he is generally jealous of whatever boy she's with. This trait makes him have a not so different from a certain other character .At first, He supported his father in his attempts to expose aliens, but when he found out about Betty's secret, he tried to keep this secret from him because he likes her. Noah was kept in the dark about Betty's dual role as a Galactic Guardian until he discovered Betty's double penetration role following the defeat of the villain Pandora; Pandora and her father had been sealed in a box and key. During the time he found out, Betty needed to rescue Noah, He inadvertently causes the destruction of the Galactic Guardian headquarters alongside Maximus's sidekick. Betty and the others do not know this though. He manages to successfully convince Betty and Admiral DeGill to let him join the Galactic Guardians as a cadet.Though inexperienced, he is very willing to go on missions even begging Betty on numerous occasions to let him accompany her and her crew on missions specifically assigned to her and repeatedly asking to fly the Starcruiser, and he has saved the day himself on one occasion as well as aiding Betty on her adventures in others. He tries to keep this secret from his father. He gets careless and he has trouble keeping secrets from people. He's also brash and immature while being with the Galactic Guardians. He also acts as a human guinea pig for X-5 to test the various gadgets he invents. Although Noah is jealous of the relationship that Betty's in it doesn't he mean dislikes the boys in general. In his defense they're actually nice in contrast to the two other characters he shares this trait with Like Betty's other friends he was kidnapped by Cargill and resuced by Betty. Afterwards he and the others joined her team again. Friends: Betty, Sparkly, X5, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Lizbeth, Pinky, The Brain, Edd, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Princess Candance, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, Gregory House, Mandark, Meta Knight, Professor Pericles, Profion, Jimmy Neutron, Stan Smith, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Falco Lombardi, Ashoka Tano, Sandy Cheecks, Big Boss, Jack O Lanturn, Asami Sato, Merida, Frost, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Solidus Snake, Cortana, Sally Acorn, Professor Calamitous, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Hugo Brass, Hiccup, Astird, Danny Phantom, Hellboy, Gru, Jack Sparrow, Zuko, Katara, Cammy White, Protoman, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Obi Wan, Reaver, Tak, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre,Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Voiced by: Laurie Elliot Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Atomic Betty Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Brunettes Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Alpha Team's allies